weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization (Africa Edition)
(Note: Starter maps only show the beginning territories. It does not imply that the players have completely conquered every last foot of territory) *Finn168719Finnittania has started in Egypt *6:08ADgeeAwesominia's on Congo *6:08Finn168719located near the Egyptian civilization *6:08WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese Empire is in Libya. *6:09Finn168719The Egyptians began wondering why do the Finnittanians look like Europeans *6:09HiddenlichMy nation shall be called Khoia *6:10ADgeeThe Awesominians, si *dang keyboard *6:11HiddenlichThe Khoians begin their tribe in the grasslands of South Africa *6:11WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese Empire harvests food *6:11Finn168719The Finnittanians began producing metal from the mines *6:12HiddenlichThe Khoians start to hunt the animals that roam the grasslands. They also try to find whatever fruit they can get their hands on *6:12WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese researchs stone *6:13Finn168719The Finnittanians used the metal they mined from to make spears *And also armor *6:14HiddenlichThe Khoians attempt to mine the copper in a cave near their tribal village (Roll) *6:14WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese attack Tunisia. (Roll) *6:14Finn168719Finnittania attempts to establish the communications with the Egyptian Civilization (roll) *I will roll for lich *6:15HiddenlichI will roll for Waluigi *6:15Finn1687194 The tribal village doesn't care about the copper in the cave, making the Khoians mine freely *6:17Hiddenlich6: Simonese gain a quick victory in Tunisia, but they killed every nomad that previously inhabited it. Tunisia will be difficult to control without a good population *The Khoians start to make tools and weapons with copper. *The Khoians have a spiritual religion. Each spirit represents a phylum of the kingdom of animalia. *6:22Finn168719Who will roll for me? *6:22HiddenlichThe Khoians attempt to annex land covered by the nomad tribes of the east (Roll) *I will roll for you, Finn *5: The Finnitanians are able to successfully communicate with the Egyptians. Even better, the Egyptians want to create an alliance with the Finnitanians. *6:23WaluigiofthegodsThis is too early in the game for alliances. *6:24ADgeeAwesominia thinks about getting more terrain,and they ask Finnittania about any free-to-conquer territory like Simonese *6:24Finn168719At least it isn't Devin's Civ RP *6:24ADgeeyup *6:24Finn168719Finnittania accepts the alliance request with Egypt *The Finnittanians and the Egyptians developed a trade route *6:25Hiddenlich *Who will roll for me? *6:25TheEnderGamerne *6:25Finn168719I will roll *6:25TheEnderGamer *me *oh nvm *6:25WaluigiofthegodsAre you sure it's okay to create alliances in the stone age? *6:26Finn1687196 The Khoians has annexed the land from the east, but unfortunately, the plague has struck in their territory *6:26ADgeeAwesominia requests Finnittania for conquering the Simonese *6:26WaluigiofthegodsWell i guess the Simonese Empire is going to die out very early. *6:26Finn168719Finnittania denies due to having a small military *6:26Hiddenlich *I will roll for this conflict * *Awesominia vs the Simonese *6:27Finn168719And also lacking the population to fight the Simonese *6:27WaluigiofthegodsOkay... *6:27HiddenlichThe Khoians start making animal sacrifices to the spiritual deities *6:27ADgeeAwesominia cancels the conflicy *conflict *6:28Finn168719Finnittania starts a writing system *Causing the books to be made *With papyrus due to not having papers *6:29ADgeeThey decide to improve theirselves *6:30WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese work on weapons *6:31Finn168719Finnittania has built their ships and sends one of them to colonize Greece (Roll) *6:31TheEnderGameri'll roll *6:31ADgeeAwesominia starts designing more weapons,and decide for people to find *6:31HiddenlichThe Khoians are now constructing wooden tipis with branches and tree bark. They cover the tipis with animal skins *6:32WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese chop down trees *6:32HiddenlichIn order to prevent predators from entering the village boundaries, Khoian builders attempt to construct a wall (Roll) *6:33Finn168719I will roll *2 The Khoians has lacked the resource to construct the wall, but luckily the predators didn't entered the boundary of the village *6:35ADgeeAwesominia discovers a piece of a large river in their terrain. They call it "River Sywvet". *6:36WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese invent their own language, it's called Tarabar. *6:36Finn168719The Finnittanians has invented the building the catapults *has invented the catapults* *6:36HiddenlichSmall groups of Khoian warriors and workers are sent to conquer other parts of South Africa in the hope of gaining more resources. (Roll) * *Finn1687194 The Khoians managed to conquer other parts of South Africa *And also gained the resources as expected *4:14WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese attack Algeria *4:14Hiddenlich(I will roll) *4:14Waluigiofthegods(Roll) *4:14ADgeeSome Awesominians try an experiment in a lab. *4:15WaluigiofthegodsThat's too advanced 0. *4:15ADgeeThe whole building blows up. *(Oh yeah,I forgot it hadn't advanced technology) *4:15Hiddenlich6 Surprisingly, the Simonese is able to take over Algeria using fear tactics and by overrunning the local population. However, the newly made civilians are not supportive of their new regime *4:16WaluigiofthegodsWhat time period are we in? *4:16HiddenlichHold on *4:16ADgeeSome Awesominians use some fire and gunpowder. They blow up. *4:16Finn168719The Finnittanians are attempting to colonize parts of Greece (roll) *4:16WaluigiofthegodsSo close to Spain..�� *4:17ADgee(Where a *4:17Hiddenlichhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chalcolithic *4:17ADgee(Where I live*) *4:17Hiddenlich(I will roll) *4:18Finn168719A Finnittanian Blacksmith accidentally created a copper katana *4:18Hiddenlich3: Though the Finnitanians are able to significantly weaken Greece's forces and have very small casualties, they are unable to establish territory in Greece *4:19WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese attack Niger. (Roll) *4:19Hiddenlich(I will roll) *4:20Finn168719Finnittania started colonizing Sudan while attempting to adopt the inhabitants into citizenship (Roll) *4:20Hiddenlich4: The Simonese attack Niger's nomadic tribes, and are able to bring back an abundance of copper and food to Simonesia *(AD, do you want to roll Finn?) *4:20WaluigiofthegodsOh yeah. *4:21Finn168719The Finnittanian military started to slowly replace the swords with katanas *4:21WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese create copper swords. *4:22ADgee(I'm not good at rolling,I dont know if I can get a proper result) *4:22Finn168719Finnittania has started a writing industry *4:22HiddenlichThe Khoians attempt to merge their culture with the people of Lesotho (Roll) *4:22Finn168719I will roll for Lich *4:22ADgeeNvm,Ill roll for Finn *4:23Finn1687196 The Khoians managed to successfully merge with the Lesothoian culture, but the religion conflicts with another *4:23WaluigiofthegodsMy empire sure has gotten big, hasn't it? *4:24Finn168719The Finnittanian Expedition team is sent to the Middle East and encounters the Chilostani *4:24ADgee5 They succeed perfectly. The inhabitants starts working on it,but still don't seem satisfied. *4:24Finn168719Which the Chilostani are just Native Americans who traveled from North America to Asia through sailing *4:24WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese send ships to colonize the Italian island of Sicily. *4:24Finn168719sailing* *4:25HiddenlichTwo new religions are established from the merging: Ahtezianism and Ocoma *4:25Finn168719The Finnittanians had discovered mathematics *The Chilostani became allies with the Finnittanians for education *4:26WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese have developed a new philosophy. *4:26ADgeeThe Awesominians still think about how they can improve. *4:27WaluigiofthegodsSomebody roll for the Simonese colonization of Sicily. *4:27ADgeeThey seem comfused. *You saidnt (roll) *4:27WaluigiofthegodsOk. *The Simonese send ships to colonize the Italian island of Sicily. (Roll) *Happy now? *4:28Finn168719The Finnittanians has developed a philsophy, claiming that education and civil rights can work together *I'll roll *5 The island is successfully colonized and the inhabitants are willing to assimilate into Simonese Culture *4:29ADgeeThe Awesominians heard about the philsophy,and they approve it. *4:29WaluigiofthegodsWhat's the smallest empire so far? *4:29Finn168719Not sure *4:29WaluigiofthegodsLich's or AD's *4:29ADgeeEhh,I think mine. *4:29WaluigiofthegodsI think mine is the biggest. *4:29ADgeeXD *4:29HiddenlichThe Khoians attempt to invade Namibia (Roll) *4:30WaluigiofthegodsWe attacked so many big countries. *4:30ADgeeI think Finnitania beats the Simonese,WoTG. *4:30Finn168719The Finnittanians started colonizing Greece AGAIN (roll) *4:30WaluigiofthegodsThey only have Egypt. *4:31Hiddenlich(I wil roll for Finn) *4:31Finn168719Finnittania has Sudan *Which Finnittania colonizes Sudan peacefully *4:31WaluigiofthegodsSimonesia has Libya, Tunisia, Niger, Algeria, and the Italian Island of Sicily. *4:32HiddenlichNot Nigeria **Niger *Simonesia only attack Niger *4:32WaluigiofthegodsWhat do you mean? We attacked their tribe. *4:32HiddenlichYou attacked them *4:32WaluigiofthegodsWhat? *4:32HiddenlichYou didn't take them over *4:32Finn168719Finnittania appears to be interested in the origin of the Universe, but in the scientific way possible *4:33WaluigiofthegodsI wish we did. *4:33Hiddenlich(I need someone to roll for me) *4:33Finn168719Which the Finnittanians aren't creationists *I will roll *4 The Khoians managed to conquer Namibia *4:34WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese attack Morocco and Western Sahara. (Is it okay to attack two countries at once?) *4:34Hiddenlich3: Finnitania gains control of the island of Crete and Rhodes *No **Islands *4:34ADgee(How many times will Finnitannia colonize Greece?) *4:34Finn168719The Finnittanians decided to form their own pantheon, for Science *4:35WaluigiofthegodsI mean, I thought Western Sahara is a territory of Morocco. *4:35Finn168719The Finnittanians started worshipping a God, who is apparently a dog *4:35WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese claim Simon Jarrett as their god. *4:36Finn168719And the Finnittanian god created the Universe in the most scientific way possible *Such as the big bang *4:36HiddenlichKhoia begins a massive project to extract all of the ore from the mines in their control. *They start in Lesotho (Roll) *4:37WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese attack Western Sahara. (Roll) *4:37Finn168719http://i.imgur.com/ptxLM1i.png What the Finnittanian Dog looks like *Finnittanian God* *The statues of the Finnittanian God is built near the capital of Finnittania, posing like the Sphinxs *4:38WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese capital is Simpoli. *4:38Finn168719The Finnittanian capital appears to be called Pendleton for an odd reason *4:38Hiddenlich(Who will roll for me and Simon?) *4:39WaluigiofthegodsYou can call me Matthew. *4:39Finn168719I'll roll for Lich *6 The Khoians managed to extract all the ores from the mines but they accidentally extracted a hazardous ore *The Finnittanians started viewing the Simonese as the war mongering cultists *User909 has joined the chat. *4:41Finn168719A story is added in the holy book of Finnittania, which explains the story about the brave blonde hero with a strange hood's successful attempts to defend his red-haired girlfriend from the demon that is Simon Jarrett *4:42WaluigiofthegodsWho's gonna roll for the Simonese colonization of Western Sahara? *4:42HiddenlichLead ore eventually kills most of the miners in Lesotho *4:42Finn168719The Finnittanians has created a currency system *4:43HiddenlichLesotho's Khoians believed that the gods had forsaken them. They began to sacrifice their slave caste in an attempt to please them *(I will roll)( *4:44Finn168719The Finnittanians started to improve their metallurgy industry through creating other weapons made out of other metals possible (mostly iron) *4:44WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese find Iron. *4:44Finn168719The sacrifice ended up attracting the attention of the Finnittanians *The Finnittanian military raids Lesothos as an attempt to free the slaves from the sacrifice (roll) *4:45Hiddenlich5: Simonesia gains control of Western Sahara with no casualties on their side. *4:45WaluigiofthegodsMahaha *4:45Hiddenlich909, could you roll for Finn? *4:46User909i gues *4:46Finn168719The Finnittanian soldiers had found lead during the invasion and decides to use lead for combat advantages *4:47HiddenlichWhat? *909 didn't even roll yet *4:47Finn168719nvm *4:47WaluigiofthegodsI'll roll. *4:47Hiddenlich909's rolling Matthew *4:47User9092 The soldiers are unable to do anything and are forced to retreat due to Lesotho's military. *4:48HiddenlichWhile searching the corpses of the fallen Finnitanians, Khoian soldiers find iron tools. They discover that they have the same material in a raw form *4:48Finn168719A small group of Finnittanian miners had discovered lead in Egypt *4:48HiddenlichBecause of this, they begin to make iron tools *4:48Finn168719The Khoian soldiers has found an unsual sword on the fallen Finnittanian soldiers *4:49WaluigiofthegodsThe Simonese attack Morocco. (Roll) *4:49Finn168719a quarter of the group of miners died during the discovery of lead *4:49Hiddenlich(I will roll) *4:49Finn168719The Finnittanians decided to use lead for combat advantages *The arrows' tip are covered in lead *4:50Hiddenlich4: Morocco is added to Simonesia's expanding borders. The people aren't overly hostile *4:50WaluigiofthegodsWell that was quick. *4:50Finn168719Finnittania starts improving their military by training their soldiers excessively *4:51WaluigiofthegodsYou'll exhaust them to death, Finn. *4:51Finn168719Who cares *The soldiers are now more trained in combat than they are before Category:Unfinished Roleplays Category:Civilization Roleplays